Questionnaires pour passer le temps
by Kaze D Cam
Summary: Ce sont des petits questionnaires, si vous vous ennuyer vous pouvez venir voir ! /Par "La fille bizarre" , "La Tsun"/
1. Questionnaire 1

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous ai fait un petit questionnaire pour passer le temps ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^ ! Je vous laisse le faire et on se rejoint en bas !

* * *

 **P'tit questionnaire pour passer le temps**

1) Si vous pourriez avoir un frère dans les persos de One Piece, sa serait ?

a) Luffy (et donc Ace et Sabo au passage)

b) Baggy

c) Law

d) Autre

2) Si vous pourriez avoir une sœur dans les persos de One Piece, sa serait ?

a) Nami

b) Robin

c) Monet (et donc toute la famille de Doflamingo)

d) Autre

3) Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez le plus manger dans de monde de One Piece ?

a) N'importe quoi tant que ça a été cuisiner par Sanji

b) VIANDE

c) De l'herbe... C'est bon l'herbe...

d) Autre

4) Que voudriez le plus faire en premier si vous atterrissez dans One Piece ?

a) Faire chiez le monde, comme d'hab...

b) Manger

c) Aller défoncer la tronche à quelqu'un (AKAINU)

d) Autre

5) Si vous pouviez tuer quelqu'un ?

a) TEACH

b) AKAINU

c) Ou quelqu'un d'autre... (oui une fourmi sa conte)

d) Autre

6) Si vous devriez vivre en colocation avec quelqu'un ça serait ?

a) Sanji

b) Luffy

c) Autre

d) AUCUN

7) Si vous pouviez avoir un perso de One Piece comme prof ?

a) Shanks en prof principal

b) Law en prof d'SVT

c) Monet en prof de français

d) Autre

8) Si Jango serait devant vous et avait envie de vous hypnotisez pour vous faire dormir qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

a) Vous vous barrez en courant

b) "Mec change de lunette..."

c) "Ohhhhh *regarde l'anneau*"

d) Autre

9) Si vous voyer Chopper ou Bepo, que faites vous ?

a) CALINOUUUUU

b) HAAA DES MONSTRES

c) ...euh

d) Autre

10) Aimeriez vous être...

a) Marine (passer à la question 12)

b) Pirate (passer à la question 13)

c) Révolutionnaire (passer à la question 11)

11) Si vous seriez dans l'armée révolutionnaire vous seriez ?

a) Koala

b) Sabo

c) Kuma

d) Autre

12) Si vous seriez de la marine vous seriez ?

a) Smoker

b) Garp

c) Sengoku

d) Autre

13) Si vous seriez pirate vous seriez ?

a) Luffy

b) Ace

c) Shanks

d) Autre

10) Dans quel équipage pirate aimeriez vous être ?

a) Les chapeau de paille

b) Les Spades

c) La Don Quichotte family

d) Autre

* * *

Voila je vous laisse donner votre avis ^^ pour moi sa donne :

Je suis la sœur de Luffy, Ace, Sabo, et Monet. J'aimerais manger n'importe quoi tant que ça a été cuisiner par Sanji ! Si j'atterris dans One Piece je ferais chier le monde, comme d'hab... Si je peux tuer quelqu'un... TEACH ! Vivre en coloq ? Avec Chopper ! Ça fais animal de compagnie et si t'es malade c'est pratique ! Sinon, en prof ? Shanks en prof principale ! Sinon, avec Jango, si il veux m'hypnotiser ? Moi ça serait "Ohhhhhh" XD ! Sinon, avec Bepo et Chopper ? ... CALINOUUUU ! Sinon, Pirate, marine ou révolutionnaire ? Pirate ! Je serait Ace *o* ! Et dans l'équipage... Bah des Spades XD

Bon donnez moi votre avis dans les reviews ! A+ !


	2. Questionnaire 2

Reee ! Voila un autre questionnaire ^^ je vous laisse regarder ça, on se vois en bas !

* * *

 **P'tit questionnaire pour passer le temps 2**

Question 1 : Si vous pouviez mangé un fruit du démon, vous mangeriez lequel ?

A) Le Ito Ito no mi (Celui de Doflamingo)

B) Le Mera Mera no mi (celui de Ace/Sabo)

C) Tori Tori no mi (celui du phœnix de Marco)

D) Autre

Question 2 : Si vous pouviez créer ou faire apparaître quelque chose dans One Piece, ça serait...

A) Ton iPhone pour jouer à Pokemon Go (y a peux être des Léviator...)

B) La box internet et ce qui va avec (ordi, télé...)

C) Eiichirō Oda (histoire qu'il puisse anticiper la réaction des perso ET SURTOUT payer la bouffe)

D) Autre

Question 3 : Que feriez vous si vous aviez mangé le fruit de Ace ?

A) Vous brûlerez votre collège

B) Vous brûler cette satané prof d'histoire qui vous a faire souffrir

C) Vous vous faites cuir un steak

D) Autre

Question 4 : Si vous pouviez rencontrer quelqu'un en temps qu'ami, ça serait...

A) Shanks

B) Luffy

C) Ace

D) Autre

Question 5 : Si vous auriez la réputation d'un dangereux pirate et que vous croiseriez Smoker par hasard, vous feriez quoi ?

A) "Salut vieux !"

B) Vous vous barrez ni vu ni connu

C) Vous lui accrochez un mini détecteur de fumée comme ça si il vous choppe sa va sonner et lui casser les oreilles

D) Autre

Question 6 : Si vous pouviez appeler qui vous voulez quand vous êtes dans le monde de One Piece, ça serait...

A) Vos parents

B) Vos amis

C) Le livreur de pizzas

D) Autre

Question 7 : Qui-est-ce que vous voudriez le plus faire chier ?

A) Kidd

B) Baggy

C) Akainu

D) Autre

Question 8 : Comment voudriez vous combattre ?

A) Avec Nodachi que vous avez volez à Trafalagar

B) Avec le fruit du démon de Absalom que vous auriez tuer juste avant

C) Avec la débilité de Baggy (R.I.P le respect XD)

D) Autre

Question 9 : Si vous pouviez voler quelque chose, ça serait...

A) Le manteau de Doflamingo

B) Bepo

C) Le chapeau de Baggy

D) Autre

Question 10 : A qui aimeriez vous foutre la honte et comment ?

A) A Teach en lui mettant un doudou de Tchoupi dans la main devant une foule

B) A Jango en l'obligeant de s'auto hypnotiser pour faire la poule devant Akainu

C) A Zoro en le mettant avec des enfants de moins de 6 ans devant l'équipage

D) Autre

Question 11 : Où aimeriez vous aller et quand ?

A) Sabondy quand tout les supernova sont réunis

B) Logtown quand Roger se fais exécuter

C) Fushia quand Ace, Luffy et Sabo sont encore enfants

D) Autre

* * *

 **Voila j'espère que sa vous a plu ^^ J'attend vos réponses dans les reviews ! Aller on se vois la prochaine fois ;-)**


	3. Questionnaire 3

Reee ! Voila mon 3ème questionnaire ^^ Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci beaucouuuup ! Mais à ma grande surprise vous avez tous répondu que vous appelleriez vos parent et après les amis '-' Mais enfin, faut inviter les potos ! Et après... ON FAIS LA TEUF, ALLER ! Bon je vous laisse faire mon questionnaire, on se vois en bas ^^ !

* * *

 **Questionnaire 3**

Question 1 : Si ça existait, vous iriez... 

A) Dans un lycée One Piece (avec tt les persos)

B) Dans un orphelinat/pensionnat One Piece (avec les persos h24 XD)

C) Dans un magasin commerce One Piece (avec tout les objet One Piece dedans U.U)

D) Autre

Question 2 : Que diriez vous à vos parent ou amis au téléphone quand vous êtes dans le monde de One Piece ?

A) "Allo maman ? Oui j'ai pas le temps rappelle moi..."

B)" Allo ? Ouais, c'est moi... Où je suis ? Bah écoute je suis dans un monde parallèle un peu chelou là ou y a des pirates enfin tout ça quoi... la routine... Ouais je t'appelais pour te demander d'inviter toute la classe au 33 rue des connards, plus communément appeler : Marineford. Quoi ? PERSONNE PEUX VENIR ?! Va y, 'tin j'avais envahi la base exprès là ! putain... Bon bah salut hein ! *raccroche*

C) "Bonjour alors ça serait pour prendre une pizza 4 fromages !"

D) Autre

Question 3 : Devant qui voudriez vous le moins être en face à face (en combat donc) ?

A) Ace

B) Luffy

C) Sabo

D) Autre

Question 4 : La dernière chose que vous aimeriez faire dans le vrai monde ?

A) Dire au revoir à la famille et aux amis

B) Faire exploser votre collège/lycée

C) Commander une pizza '-'

D) Autre

Question 5 : Si vous pouviez emmener quelque chose dans le monde de One Piece (sans compter les objets électroniques) ?

A) Un tome de One Piece

B) Un(e) ami(e) (oui c'est un objet XD)

C) Une pizza '-'

D) Autre

Question 6 : Qu'aimeriez vous le plus être ?

A) Un pirate humain

B) Un soldat de la marine hommes poissons

C) Un civil normal

D) Autre

Question 7 : Avec qui aimeriez vous travailler ?

A) Avec Vegapunk en temps que scientifique

B) Avec Makino en temps que serveuse

C) Avec Kureha en temps que médecin

D) Autre

Question 8 : Quel serait votre objectif ?

A) Rentrez chez vous (je suis sur que personne ne choisira cette réponse XD)

B) Entrer dans un équipage (lequeeel ?)

C) Être le roi des pirates

D) Autre

Question 9 : A qui voudriez vous faire découvrir quoi ? (je suis pas sur que cette phrase sois française mais bon '-')

A) Le macdo à Luffy

B) L'iPhone (avec pokemon go) a Vegapunk

C) L'intelligence à Baggy

D) Autre

Question 10 : Avec qui aimeriez vous être dans le monde de One Piece ?

A) Votre meilleurs ami(e)

B) Votre chien

C) La prof que vous détestez qui à aucune chance de survie (l'a laisser tomber quelque par... vengeance du 4/20 de l'année dernière XD)

D) Autre

* * *

 **Voila ^^ j'espère que vous aimer toujours ! On se vois pour un prochain questionnaire ;-) T'chouss !**


	4. Questionnaire 4

Reeee ! Voila un nouveau questionnaire ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, sa me fais plaisir et certaine me font bien marrer ;-) Mais vraiment XD D'ailleurs en parlant de review, aujourd'hui je vous répond (que s'eux qui ont reviewté au dernier chapitre car des personnes reviewte depuis le 1 et vu que je leurs répond que maintenant, si je répond à TOUTES les reviews ça sera le bordel...) :

 **Lolivamp :** Merki pour ta review :3 T'aime apprendre toi non ? 'fin remarque si les cours c'était sur One Piece je te comprend XD !

 **Mini Plumes :** J'ai l'impression que t'aime bien Sabo toi nan ? Après c'est qu'une impression ! Sinon oui je veux bien que tu me paye la pizza '-' Pour la mise en page de tes reviews c'est mieux sur l'ordi ! Mais je comprend aussi sinon hein ! Je suis pas aussi bête... si ?

* * *

 **Questionnaire 4**

Question 1 : Si Luffy serais devant vous, vous lui dites quoi ?

A) "Salut, je peux faire part de ton équipage ?"

B) Tu passe ton chemin

C) Tu prend son chapeau et tu te barre en courant, ça fera un petit souvenir

D) Autre

Question 2 : Si voyez César Clown, vous feriez quoi ?

A) Tu lui casse la gueule

B) Tu lui demande de la drogue *p*

C) Tu lui demande un autographe

D) Autre

Question 3 : Si vous êtes dans le monde de One Piece avec votre meilleurs ami(e), et il y a un fruit du démon ?

A) Tu le mange à côté de lui/d'elle sachant qu'il y en a qu'un

B) Tu lui donne

C) Rien

D) Autre

Question 4 : Si les sports existaient, vous conseilleriez quoi à qui ?

A) Le bowling à Garp

B) L'escrime à Luffy

C) Les fléchettes à Ussop

D) Autre

Question 5 : Qui aurais besoin le plus intelligence ?

A) Baggy

B) Luffy

C) Jango

D) Autre

Question 6 : Vous feriez quoi si votre prof d'histoire (ou autre que vous détestez) est devant vous dans le monde de One Piece ?

A) Vous la défoncer avec vous compagnons (si vous en avez)

B) "euh... rassurez moi vous faites pas de cours à domicile ?"

C) Tu cours, LOIN

D) Autre

Question 7 : Vous vous réveillez un matin à côté de quelqu'un, vous préféreriez que se soit... 

A) Akainu

B) Sabo

C) Luffy

D) Autre

Question 8 : Pour aller dans One Piece, vous prendrez quoi _parmi ces trois objet_ ?

A) Votre Ami(e) (oui c'est un objet '-')

B) Votre téléphone

C) Des tomes de One Piece

D) Rien

Question 9 : En tout premier vous voudriez avoir quoi ?

A) De l'argent

B) Un fruit du démon

C) Un/des compagnons(s)

D) Autre

Question 10 : Quel ami(e) voudriez vous tout au long de votre vie ?

A) Luffy

B) Coby

C) Jimbe

D) Autre

* * *

 **Voila ^^ j'espère que ça vous plais toujours ! Je vous dit à la prochaine pour un prochain questionnaire ;-) !**


	5. Questionnaire 5

Reeeee ! Voila un nouveau questionnaire ^^ Avant de commencer, réponse aux reviews :3 ! :

 **Mini Plumes :** Mettre mes réponses ? Ok ^^ je vais faire entre parenthèses comme tu m'a dis ! Et oui il se peux que je mette sans faire gaf des question qui se ressemble (voir les même) sans faire exprès, parce que je sèche un peu et il m'arrive parfois d'en mettre deux pareil sans faire gaf '-' Je vais faire plus attention ;-) Bonne lecture ^^ !

 **Loupiote54 :** Un nouveau ^^ (nouvelle ?) merci de me lire ^^ bonne lecture !

 **Anonymo** : Mes...Mes... mes questionnaires son cons ? WOOIN T-T *va chialer dans son coin* nan je dec je vois ce que tu veux dire par "con" ;-) Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Tiens, encore un nouveau (nouvelle ?)^^ ! C'est cool merci de me lire ;-) Bonne lecture !

 **Poka :** Que des nouveaux, trop contente, merci de me lire, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Questionnaire 5**

Question 1 : Si tu pourrais faire rencontrer un personnage d'un autre manga à un perso One Piece tu ferras rencontrer qui et qui ?

A) Crocodile et Killua de HunterXHunter

B) Ace et Nastu de Fairy Tail^^)

C) Chopper et Shiro de No Game No Life (ma réponse, je serais curieuse de voir la réaction de Shiro en voyant Chopper)

D) Autre

Question 2 : Quel est la meilleurs chose pour toi dans le monde de One Piece ?

A) La piraterie (ma réponse)

B) Les fruits du démons (ma 2ème réponse)

C) LA BOUFFE

D) Autre

Question 3 : Que voudrais-tu changer dans One Piece ?

A) Les ennemis tous trop fort :(

B) Le montant des prix (c'est tout trop cher :()

C) Rien (ma réponse)

D) Autre

Question 4 : Qu'aimerais-tu faire si tu étais à Sabondy ?

A) Aller voir la vente aux enchère et libéré tous les esclaves par la même occasion ni vu ni connu (ma réponse)

B) Aller au parc d'attraction

C) Dégommer tous les dragons célestes que tu croise

D) Autre

Question 5 : Si tu est à Fusha dans le Mont Corvo lorsque Ace, Luffy et Sabo sont encore enfant, tu fais quoi ?

A) Tu part à leurs recherches et tu essaye e faire copain-copain

B) Tu te planque pour rester en solitaire mais tu les aides un peu quand même (par exemple quand Luffy se fait capturer par Porchemy) dans les combats importants (ma réponse)

C) Tu va t'installer à Fusha

D) Autre

Question 6 : Si Trafalgar Law est devant toi, tu fais quoi ?

A) Tu te barre en courant (ma réponse)

B) "salut mec, je peux rejoindre ton équipage ?"

C) "BEPOOOOO *saute sur Bepo qui est juste à côté du lui*" (ma 2ème réponse XD)

D) Autre

Question 7 : _Parmi ces 4 fruits_ tu prendrais lequel ?

A) Le fruit de de Absalom

B) Le fruit de Marco

C) Le fruit de Barbe Blanche (faut pas s'énerver et taper du poing sur la table XD)

D) Le fruit de Kizaru (ma réponse, c'est juste pour faire des panne de courant en plein cours XD)

Question 8 : Si tu fais une alliance avec ces 4 personnes, ça serait avec qui ?

A) Kidd (ma réponse)

B) Teach

C) César

D) Kuro

Question 9 : Tu aimerais atterrir à quelle époque ?

A) Quand Luffy commence son aventure (ma réponse)

B) Quand Il arrive à Sabondy

C) Pendant les 2 ans d'entrainement

D) Autre

Question 10 : Quel perso aimerais tu voir en tout premier ?

A) Luffy (ma réponse)

B) Law

C) Barbe Blanche

D) Autre

* * *

 **Voila ^^ J'ai mi mes réponse cette fois ! Bon aller je vous laisse à la prochaine pour un nouveau questionnaire ;-)**


	6. Questionnaire 6

Reee ! Voila un nouveau questionnaire ^^ Je suis désolé mais il n'aura que 5 questions, car je me suis assez mal organisé, je suis actuellement en train de créer les questions alors qu'il est déjà 19h44 donc bon en plus je vais partir manger au resto dans pas longtemps... je suis très en retard et j'ai en plus de ça une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... je part en corse pendant 15 jours dans un trou pommé sans wifi donc je ne pourrais plus posté de questionnaire, désolée T-T en plus de ça j'y serais avec mon insupportable petite cousine...

Bon bah, réponses aux reviews...

 **Mini Plume :** Merci pour ta review, ça fais plaisir...

Naho : *frappe Cam* NON MAIS OH UN PEU PLUS D'ENTHOUSIASME !

Kaze D Cam : *toussote* merci pour ta review ^^ Comment ça on t'écoute pas ? Jamais ? C'EST TROP TRISTE ! MOI AUSSI ON ME FAIS PAREIL T-T Mais alors... COPIIIIINE ! Bon je suppose que t'a lu la mauvaise nouvelle... Mais t'inquiète ! je vais faire mes questionnaires là-bas ^^ Enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^ !

P.S : Naho est ma nouvelle assistante ^^ (OC)

Bon aller, c'est parti !

* * *

 **Questionnaire 6**

Question 1 : Si tu pouvais jouer contre quelqu'un à un jeu de hasard et mettre parier 100 000 000 de Berry ça serait qui ?

A) Nami

B) Baggy

C) Luffy (ma réponse, là je suis sur de gagné XD)

D) Autre

Question 2 : Si tu pouvais rencontrer quelqu'un ça serait qui ?

A) La sœur d'Akainu (ma réponse, pourquoi ? "madame la sœur d'Akainu, je vous prierait d'éduquer un peu mieux votre frère merci" et puis avec un peu de chance elle est sympa et elle balance des gros dossier sur Akainu XD)

B) La mère de Baggy

C) Personne

D) Autre

Question 3 : Que voudrais tu le plus faire et où parmi ses 4 choix ?

A) Aller à Sabody pour voir une vente aux enchères

B) Aller à Baltigo pour visiter la base des révolutionnaires (ma 2ème réponse)

C) Aller dans le sous marin de Law pour kidnapper Bepo

D) Aller à Skypiea pour demander à Ener si il peux électrocuter votre petite cousine insupportable (ma réponse, de très loin)

Question 4 : Tu est dans une ville est tu croise Koala, Sabo et Hack, tu fais quoi ?

A) "Je peux avoir un autographe ? *yeux en étoiles*

B) tu veux savoir ce qu'il font, tu te planque pour les espionner (ma réponse ^^)

C) tu les attaque juste pour le fun '-'

D) Autre

Question 5 : Si tu pourrais faire appel à quelqu'un pour tuer ton insupportable petite cousine tu appellerais qui ?

A) Kuro (ma réponse)

B) Akainu

C) Crocodile

D) Autre

* * *

 **Kaze D Cam : Voila, désolé pour ce questionnaire un peu cours...**

 **Naho : Kaze-chan vous demande si vous avez un tueur/tueuse de petite cousine au passage !**

 **Kaze D Cam : Ouais sinon je la perdrais "accidentellement" dans la foret -' Boon bah... à dans 15 jours... *va chialer dans un coin***


	7. Questionnaire 7

Kaze : JE SUIS DE RETOUUUUR ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tou- /PAF\

Naho : UN PEU DE SERIEUX !

Kaze : me revoilà pour un nouveau questionnaire ^^ mais avant... réponses aux reviews !

 **Mini Plumes :** Ouais c'est vrai que c'est assez galère d'en faire un chaque jours surtout que je vais créer une histoire à par aussi ! Si tu voudra lire dit le moi en MP je te donnerais le lien ^^ Sinon...Est-ce que Naho est une vrai personne ou une voix dans ma tête ? La réponse est oui c'est une voix dans ma tête ^^ et pour être honnête il n'y a pas qu'elle ^^ il y a Mike, Iko, Kina et Mika (oui je suis folle et alors ?)

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Questionnaire 7**

Question 1 : Où aimerais tu partir en voyage ?

A) Dans les Île Célestes

B) Sur l'Île des hommes-poissons

C) Sabondy (ma réponse, action h24 :D)

D) Autre

Question 2 : Ou aimerais-tu manger ?

A) Au Baratier

B) Chez Makino (ma réponse, avec un peu de chance Shanks viendra y faire un tour ^^)

C) Au bar de l'arnaque

D) Autre

Question 3 : Qu'aimerais-tu le plus changer ormi le vol du fruit des ténèbres et tout se qui va après donc)

A) La mort du merry (ma réponse, il méritait pas ça le pauvre )

B) La "fausse mort" de Sabo

C) l'assassinat de la renne Otohime

D) Autre

Question 4 : Tu est dans One Piece depuis quelque temps (genre 1 an) et tu vois ta mère dans un bar tu fais quoi ?

A) "MAMANNNN" (ma réponse, celui qui rigole il crève ok ?)

B) Tu te barre "je la connais pas..."

C) "Putain je crois que j'ai trop bu..."

D) Autre

Question 5 : Tu est seul(e) en mer sur ton petit bateau, tu a prévu quoi pour la route ?

A) De l'eau et de la nourriture (ma réponse)

B) Ton arme

C) Un rubix-cube (ma deuxième réponse... merde j'ai oublier mon sabre à la maison '-')

D) Autre

Question 6 : Quel est la pire chose pour toi dans One Piece qui est aussi dans ton monde ?

A) Le mal de mer

B) Les idiot fini - -"

C) Les moustique (ma réponse... CES P#TAIN D'ENC#LER DE MOUSTIQUE)

D) Autre

Question 7 : Et la meilleur ?

A) Les petit animaux mignon ^^

B) Le téléphone/escargophone (ma réponse, pourquoi ? Pour discuter pendant 3 heures avec des potes XD)

C) La bouffe

D) Autre

Question 8 : Tu vois Baggy devant toi tu fais quoi ?

A) "salut gros pif"

B) Tu te barre en courant

C) Tu essaye de le faire rager en temps que chieur(se) professionnel c'est normal ! (ma réponse)

D) Autre

Question 9 : Qui aimerais tu le plus faire revoir ?

A) Vivi et l'équipage

B) Kuro et Jango

C) Baggy et Shanks (ma réponse, il font un duo comique ces deux là ensembles XD)

D) Autre

Question 10 : Qui est le plus chieur dans ces trois là ?

A) Tashigi (ma réponse, de loin - -')

B) Absalom

C) César

* * *

 **Voila fini ^^ je suis contente d'être revenu pour vous poster de nouveau questionnaire ^^ J'espère que vous aimer encore, aller à la prochaine ^^**


	8. Questionnaire 8

KCam : Reeee ! Après une très longue pause de ces questionnaire je vais essayer de continuer ! Bref, au passage, plus d'assistant... Il font pas leur boulot - - nan j'dec XD bref, bref bref... je vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, réponses aux reviews !

 **SoAlice :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis désolée, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller voir tes histoires... J'irais faire un tour dès que possible ; )

 **lovelylove2016** **:** Ha ha ! Bienvenue au club alors XD !

 **Adeyyo** **:** Bonne nouvelle, nouveau questionnaire ^^ ! Bizarrement, tes réponses avec Ace ne m'étonnais pas trop XD ! Aller, je te laisse lire, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

 **Questionnaire 8**

Question 1 : Tu vois Trafalgar Law quelque peu énervé devant toi en train de se défouler sur des marines, tu fais quoi ?

A) Tu lui pique ses zooolie cible pour l'énerver encore plus

B) Tu fuit avant de te faire découper (ma réponse)

C) "MEC C'EST MES CIBLE DONC CASSE TOI TOUT DE SUITE"

D) Autre

Question 2 : Tu a manger le fruit du fil, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

A) Tout recracher parce que le gout est juste dégueulasse

B) Couper les aliments pou faire la cuisine avec vos fils en guise de couteau

C) S'éclater a contrôler vos pire ennemis (ma réponse)

D) Autre

Question 3 : Est-ce que vous y croirez vraiment si vous êtes dans One Piece ?

A) Non, ça serais marrant mais je penserais que des potes m'on drogué ou un truc comme ça.

B) Bien sur !

C) JE M'EN FOU, C'EST TROP BIENNNN (ma réponse)

D) Autre

Question 4 : Vous êtes à Dressrosa en même temps que Luffy et les autres, que voudriez vous le plus faire en premier ?

A) Rencontrer l'équipage

B) Rencontrer les révolutionnaires (ma réponse)

C) Rencontrer Law

D) Autre

Question 5 : Tu est sans argent ni nourriture. Tu peux en voler aux personne suivante, tu choisi qui ?

A) En voler à Law (si il te chope, t'es mort, mais c'est ma réponse)

B) En voler à Kidd (si il te chope t'es mort)

C) En voler à Big mom (Adieu à vous xD)

D) Ne pas en voler

Question 6 : Même dans One Piece, les moustique règne, qui appelle tu à l'aide pour leurs TRUCIDER LEURS FACE ?!

A) Ta tapette à mouche éléctrique (ma réponse, simple et efficace !)

B) Corazon (il les rend silencieux et on en parle plus ^^)

C) Doflamingo (on en fais de zolies brochettes avec les fils ^^)

D) Autre

Question 7 : à quoi voudrais-tu ressembler si tu mangeais un fruit du démon de type Zoan ? (pas déjà pris hein)

A) Fruit de l'ours

B) Fruit du chat (ma réponse, miaou !)

C) Fruit du Serpent

D) Autre

Question 8 : Tu est poursuivi par la marine avec les trois amiraux présent et à ta poursuite, tu n'a pas d'autre choix que de te cacher, tu te planque où ?

A) RIEN A FOUTRE, JE VAIS LES COMBATTRES MÊME SI ILS SONT NOMBREUX ! MOUAHAHAHAHAAA !

B) En hauteur, sur des toits par exemple (ma réponse, même si je risque de me faire choper par ce panneau de circulation ambulant... (Kizaru pour les inculte XD))

C) Sous terre (on creuse un trou dans le sol et c'est parti ! XD)

D) Autre

Question 9 : Que voudrais-tu faire si tu ne partais pas à l'aventure ?

A) Marchand de nourriture

B) Serveur dans un bar (Ma réponse)

C) Vendeur de vêtement

D) Autre

Question 10 : Quelle serais ta meilleur arme ? (pas de combat)

A) Ton poing (comme celui de Nami XD)

B) Ton produit anti-moustique

C) Ton détecteur d'idiot (j'ai hésitée avec la B mais je prend la C XD)

D) Autre

* * *

 **Voilaaa finish ! Bon je vous laisse, à la prochaine !**


	9. Questionnaire 9

**Hey ! Voila un nouveau questionnaire ! Tenez aussi, je voulais vous dire que vu que ça fais un bail que je n'est pas écris de questionnaires ou d'autre de mes histoire, il y se peut que je pose des questions déjà faite... C'est assez galère d'en trouver donc vous étonnez pas si il y en a. Bien sur vous pourrez me prévenir si j'en met une déjà faite.**

 **Et pour que vous soyez sur que je le fasse pas exprès, si je le vois dans une review eh bahhhh... euuuh... Je fais 5 pomp ! Mais du coup faite pas exprès de le mettre pour me le faire faire, je suis très flemmarde XD (Et je l'assume okkk ? XD)**

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

Aller, c'est parti ! Mais avant ... Réponse aux reviews !

 **Ic'ilver :** "Sexy quand il s'énerve" ... Déjà que j'aime pas Law alors cette réponse m'a vraiment blasé dès le début '^' ...Nan j'dec n'importe qu'elle review me convient XD Ça fais toujours plaisir ! Merchi pour la review ^^ !

 **Traffy-D-Lamy :** Tellement efficace O.O

 **Adeyyo :** Pour ta dernière review, certes Law est plus compréhensif mais je pense quand même qu'on mourrait XDDD Au pire on y a ensembles, on se planquera à deux pour mieux réussir à le convaincre de ne pas nous tuer si il nous chope XD

 **Lerugamine :** Merchi pour les reviews ^^ un autographe à César ? ... OH ST'EU PLAIS, TU POURRA M'EN PRENDRE UN POUR MOI AUSSI ?!

 **Loupiote54 :** Merci de tes réponses, la 8 m'a bien fait marré x)

* * *

Question 1 : Tu peut apprendre les 6 pouvoirs. Qui voudrais-tu en mentor ?

A) Lucci

B) Kaku

C) Jabura (Ma réponse, direct ! Niveau foutage de gueule envers ses potes on est pareil XD)

D) Autre

Question 2 : Vous voyez une plante inconnue devant vous. Elle peux : Sois vous tuer, sois vous soigner de quelconque maladies. Vous êtes malade mais ne préférez pas prendre de risque et demander à un "vrai médecin" son avis sur ses capacités. Selon vous, vous écouterez :

A) Law qui te dit qu'elle peut soigner (Moi j'vous dit... Faite gaffe)

B) César qui te dit qu'elle peut te soigner (Si sa se trouve il est gentil ! _Ou pas..._ )

C) Chopper qui te dit qu'il préfère la récupéré pour l'observé parce qu'il ne veux pas que tu te blesse (ma réponse, ce petit renne ne pourrait jamais me mentir O.o)

(Je sais pas si cette question était française par contre XD)

Question 3 : Quel métier correspond le mieux à qui ?

A) Kuro en joueur pro de fruit ninja IRL (je le vois très bien faire ça même si j'ai hésitée avec la C)

B) Apis en soigneuse animalière

C) Ace en Barbecue. Si, si c'est un métier !

D) Autre

Question 4 : Tu est dans le navire de Luffy et vole tranquillement des trucs qui t'appartiennent absolument pas. Tu préférait que ça sois qui qui te chope ?

A) Nami. Tu en profitera pour lui dire que le vol, c'est mal ! (ma réponse, juste pour voir sa réaction XD)

B) Luffy. Tu fera copain-copain avec lui. Sur ce point là, t'es sur de pas te louper, contrairement à ton cambriolage...

C) Brook. Au passage tu lui demande un autographe.

D) Autre

Question 5 : Tu vois Alvida dans la rue avant qu'elle est mangée son fruit du démon.

A) Tu fais comme si de rien était (ma réponse parce que si j'aide Coby, l'histoire va changer et je sais pô ce que ça va donner...)

B) Tu va dire bonjour à Coby au passage, ainsi que l'aider à s'en sortir, on va pas le laisser avec cette folle...

C) Tu te fou de sa gueule en lui balançant des trucs méchants. (Si si, vous pouvez le faire. Là c'est un cas exceptionnelle parce qu'elle le mérite ! Elle fais vivre un enfer à Coby alors on peux bien se le permettre !)

D) Autre

Question 6 : Si tu pouvais embarquer quelqu'un avec toi dans One Piece pendant toute ton aventure, hormis un personnage déjà existant, tu choisirais qui ?

A) Un membre de ta famille ou de tes amis

B) Personne

C) Un OC (Personnage) créer par toi-même (ma réponse)

D) Autre

Question 7 : Tu te balade dans une ville et tu croise Aokiji en train de dormir debout devant un magasin de four. Tu fais quoi ?

A) Tu allume tout les fours, juste pour voir ce que ça fais (ma réponse, même si la C m'a tenté XD)

B) Tu le réveille avant que quelqu'un fasse l'action A

C) Tu lui met du marqueur sur le visage

D) Autre

Question 8 : Tu est pénard sur la plage, sans aucuns bruit, juste le bruit des vagues. Quand soudain... un putain de gamin chiant arrive et te gueule dans les oreilles. A ce moment précis, tu voudrais qu'il souffre. Tu appelle donc un assistant pour t'aider à... le torturer mwahahaha... Tu appelle qui ?

A) Arlong (ma réponse. Adieu le gosse mwahahaha...)

B) Un Dragon Céleste

C) Doflamingo

D) Autre

Question 9 : Tu participe au Davy Back Fight de foxy avec tes amis ou des membres de ta famille. Tu perd. Tu préfère que Foxy choisisse...

A) Un(e) de tes ami(e) pour te venger de toutes les fois où ceux-ci t'on fais déprimer avec leurs blagues pourris

B) Un des membres de ta famille en particulier, de préférence le petit frère ou la petite sœur... Ou le petit cousin... BON tout ce qui est de plus petit ! T'aime pas les gosses...

C) Toi-même juste pour t'amuser à dire "t'es trop beau ! Euh... En faite t'es trop moche..." à Foxy toute les 5 minutes. (ma réponse, chieuse un jour, chieuse toujours XD)

D) Autre

Question 10 : Qui voudrais-tu recruter dans ton équipage ?

A) Gyn

B) Jinbe

C) Personne, tu est un(e) solitaire (Ma réponse)

D) Autre

* * *

 **Finiiiish ^^ Merchi pour avoir fais mon p'tit questionnaire ^^ Sinon, je vais bientôt faire une petite FAQ si sa vous intéresse ! Ça se fais pas trop en chapitre, je sais... mais du coup, vous avez le droit de me poser des questions marrantes où complètement connes XDD Comme sa on riglera tous ensemble ^^ Ouaiiis copain pour la viiie ! XD**

 **Mais attention, pas trop personnelles hein ! Pas de "c'est quoi ton adresse ?" ou autre truc du genre !**

 **Aller, j'vous laisse faire vos reviews en plus de me poser une ou plusieurs questions si vous le voulez n'hésitez pas à en poser plus de 5 hein ! Ça doit faire une chapitre donc faut bien qu'il y en ai plein plein plein ;) !**


	10. Questionnaire 10

**Heyyyy voila un nouveau questionnaire ^^**

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

 **Aller, c'est parti mais avant... Réponses aux reviews !**

 **Loupiote54 :** Écrire "distributeur de glaçon" sur la tête d'Aokiji bah j'espère que comme moi tu cours vite xDD _Même si je pense être crevée au bout de quelques secondes... XD_

 **Aiynna :** Pour Trebol... Je crois que t'es la seule personne que j'ai rencontré dans les reviews qui l'aime bien xDDD

* * *

Question 1 : Tu vois un mec acheter un fruit du démon hyper stylé.

A) Tu lui saute dessus comme un(e) psychopathe, tu l'assomme, tu lui vole le fruit et tu te casse en courant en faisant un rire hystérique (ma réponse)

B) Tu le regarde en mode "Ah merde..."

C) Tu te sers de lui comme ta cible habituelle, tu te planque et tu lui fais des croches pattes toute les 5 minutes

D) Autre

Question 2 : En interro surprise, la question est "Décris la piraterie en 3 mots" Tu répond :

A) Liberté, égalité, fraternité... Hein ? C'est pas une devise la piraterie ? Non... Non madame, j'ai révisé je vous assure ! ***#Élève nul(le)*** (ma réponse, c'est ce que je fais tout le temps et je m'en tire avec 13 de moyenne xD)

B) Trésor, pirate, carte aux trésor ***#Élève sérieux***

C) One Piece, Ace, Paradis ***#Élève fidèle à la patrie***

D) Autre

Question 3 : Ton pire ennemi(e) se trouve dans One Piece, tout comme toi. Il/Elle deviens le/la meilleur(e) ami(e) de tout des persos préféré.

A) Tu chope un fruit du démon et tu la/le tue sans vergogne

B) Tu élabore un plan diabolique encore plus abominable en te regroupant avec tes ennemi(e)s (même si ça me tue de le dire, je pourrais organiser un truc bien sanglant et efficace avec ce connard de Teach)

C) Tu te tire une balle '^'

D) Autre

Question 4 : Tu peux faire une des questions de mes questionnaires devenir réalité, tu choisi la quelle avec quelle réponse ?

A) Question libre (Perso pour moi ça serai la question 3 de mon questionnaire numéro 7)

B) Question libre

C) Question libre

D) Question Libre

Question 5 : Si tu pouvais faire en sorte de tuer Teach avant qu'il fasse son gros connard. Comment t'expliquerais-tu avec Barbe Blanche pour avoir tuer son fils ? 

A) "Salut j'viens d'un autre monde et disons que si cet enfoiré de première serait pas mort, t'aurais pu crever avec Ace et Thach. Aller, bonne journée !"

B) Tu chante "Sorry" Justin Bieber

C) Tu te sera barrer vite fais bien fait pour pas mourir (je pense que ça serais ma réponse)

D) Autre

Question 6 : Si tu pouvais choisir la mort de Teach, ça serait :

A) Le laisser crever de faim, lui mettre de la bouffe sous le nez, le noyer, bruler le corps et jeter les cendre aux requins et aux serpents (ma réponse)

B) Le laisser tomber d'une îles céleste, juste en dessous de la mer (Notre mer hein ! La mer bleue !)

C) Le laisser se faire torturer par des pro"

D) Autre

Question 7 : Tu participe à une sorte d'épreuve dans une immense forêt. Les trois critères pour avoir une chance de réussir l'épreuve sont : La logique, l'orientation et la survie. Qui choisie-tu comme partenaire sachant que celui-ci doit être chez les mugiwara ?

A) Luffy (ma réponse, même si c'est pas du tout ses critères à chaque fois il s'en sort donc je le choisie xD)

B) Chopper

C) Nami

D) Autre

Question 8 : Tu apprend que ton perso préféré est condamné à mourir. Tu fais quoi ?

A) Même si tu le connais pas, rien à foutre, tu lui saute dessus et tu lui fais un câlin (XD)

B) Tu lui dit des trucs gentils.

C) Tu te met d'accord avec lui sur l'héritage

D) Autre (Là j'ai pas de réponse parce que je saurais pas du tout quoi faire)

Question 9 : Tu peux ressusciter un perso de One Piece, hormis Ace, Thach et Barbe Blanche. Tu choisie qui ? 

A) Belmer

B) Hiluluk (ma réponse, pour ma part j'aurais aussi aimer sauver notre p'tit Merry :/)

C) Nico Olvia

D) Autre

Question 10 : Tu à le pouvoir de voler et donc d'aller ou tu veux dans de monde de One Piece. Tu fais quoi en premier ?

A) Un petit tour dans les airs

B) Au baratier parce que tu pense qu'à la bouffe

C) Tu vole au dessus d'une ville et tu balance des œufs pourris sur la tête des gens

D) Autre (pour ma part, je n'est aucune envie de voler, j'aurais peur au bout de 3 mètre xDD)

* * *

 **Voila, Finish ^^ Au fait, j'ai pô eu de question pour la FAQ... Bon bah ze vais devoir l'annuler ( ._.) Mais bon, tant pis hein x)**

 _ **Sinon, je voulais vous dire... Je sais pas si ça se ressent dans le type de question que j'envois mais je suis un peu triste en ce moment à cause d'une petite poignée d'idiotes... Si ça ce vois dans les questions, dites le moi ! Je ferais tout pour enlever ça ^^ Aussi si certains d'entres vous sont souvent seuls, j'aimerais bien quelques conseils parce que ça fais depuis 1 moi que je le suis et ça commence à peser un peu** **( ._.)**_

 **Bref, à la prochaine !**


	11. Questionnaire 11

**BONJOUR CHERS LECTEURS, Y A UN GROS PROBLEME ! J'VOUS L'EXPLIQUERAIS APRES LES RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS ! ALLER, GO GO GO !**

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Loupiote54 :** **Oh, t'a de l'imagination pour décapité ce [BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP] De Teach XD**

 **Adeyyo : Portgas D Rouge, ta belle-mère... Ok '^' Merci pour la proposition de parler mais t'inquiète, j'ai pas mal de proches pour ça ^^ Mais c'est très zentil !**

 **Bakuma : Ohhh un nouveau lecteur ^^ Bienvenu ! tes réponses m'ont fais marrer XD**

 **Alors... Je vais vous expliquer le problème maintenant... LA MARINE RECRUTE ! JE COMPTE SUR VOUS POUR RÉPONDRE DE FACON A CE QU'IL NE VOUS CHOISSISSENT PAS, IL NE FAUDRAIS PAS QU'ILS EST DE NOUVEAUX SOLDATS ! EN PLUS ILS- _*se fais coupé par soldat de la Marine*_** Bonjour bonjour ^^ Bon, alors, j'ai appris qu'ici il y avait peut-être des intéressé pour notre recrutement. ET VOUS AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX ! C'est ça ou je vous envois dans la forêt du Mont Corvo !

Alors, voila nos futurs soldats ? Je vais les tester... Pour les technique de combat, on verra ça après, avant je doit vérifier leurs comportement en tant que Marine. Tenez, faites passé les copies car vous avez le droit à un... Contrôle surprise ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir !

* * *

Contrôle

Question 1) Selon vous ?

A) La justice avant tout

B) La bouffe avant tout

C) L'herbe avant tout

D) Autre

...

Question 2) Notre très cher amiral Akainu se tiens devant vous, que faite vous ?

A) Vous ne lui dites pas "bonjour"

B) Vous le saluer poliment

C) Vous lui jeter un sceau d'eau à la gueule juste pour voir ce qu'il va faire...

D) Autre

...

Question 3) Vous venez d'arrêter le pirate Trafalgar Law, où l'emmènerez vous ?

A) Au dernier étage d'Impel Dawn

B) Vous ne prenez pas le temps de l'enfermer, vous le tuer

C) Vous le jetez à la flotte

D) Autre

...

Question 4) Lord de l'exécution de Portgas D Ace, qu'aurez vous fait ?

A) Vous aurez empêcher Monkey D Luffy d'arriver jusqu'à son frère

B) Vous aurez aider Garp, lorsque Monkey D Luffy allait jusqu'à son frère, décidemment, ce maudit pirate n'a peur de rien...

C) Vous aurez empêcher Baggy de faire des conneries avec nos escargophones...

D) Autre

...

Question 5) En parlant de lui, si vous voyez Baggy le Clown, célèbre pirate, que faite vous ?

A) Vous l'arrêter sur le champ

B) Vous l'ignorer

C) Vous le faite chier avec son nez

D) Autre

...

Question 6) Vous avez pour mission d'aller accrocher des avis de recherche dans une ville, comment vous y prenez vous ?

A) Vous êtes organisé, vous le faite vite fais et bien fait

B) Vous gribouiller dessus avant de les afficher

C) Vous trafiquer les affiches en collant la tête d'Akainu avant d'aller les afficher

D) Autre

...

Question 7) Vous êtes convoquer dans le bureau de Senkogu, vous faite quoi ? (bien qu'il sois plus amiral en chef mais bon, faite comme si)

A) Vous stresser à mort mais vous y aller quand même

B) Vous lui poser un lapin comme des thugs

C) Vous y aller mais seulement pour aller mettre la chèvre sur le barbecue car vous n'avez pas fais les courses

D) Autre

...

Question 8) Dans nos fabuleux rang de Marine, que voudriez vous faire ?

A) Cuisinier dans les bases

B) Coller des avis de recherches

C) Naviguer en mer pour chasser les criminel

D) Autre

...

Question 9) Vous êtes sur Log town au moment ou il y a ce maudit pirate au chapeau de paille, que faite vous ?

A) Vous aller le chercher pour avoir une chance de le coincer

B) Vous préféré aller chasser Baggy le Clown

C) Vous rester sur le navire pour surveiller le bateau

D) Autre

...

Question 10) Votre supérieur vous ordonne d'aller chasser le pirate Eustass Kidd, que faite vous ?

A) Vous flipper trop donc vous le faite pas

B) Vous le faite pas pour cause de flemme

C) Si vous êtes vraiment obliger, vous emporter un aimant avec vous pour être sur de le trouver facilement

D) Autre

* * *

Eh bien, j'attend les résultats mais en tout cas... Cette gamine n'est pas prête pour devenir Marine ***montre KCam***

 **Hé ! Chui pas une gamine !**

Bon, je vais attendre le résultat des lecteurs. Espérons qu'il sois plus compétant...

* * *

 **VOILA ! C'était un chapitre spécial Marine, j'espère que vous avez aimer ^^**


	12. Chapter 13

**SALUUUUT ! J'ai la malheureuse nouvelle que j'ai reçu les résultats des contrôles du chapitre précédents...**

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

 **Résultats des contrôles : (Réponses aux reviews :)**

 **Bakuma : 3.5/10... Mais te décourage pas ! C'est toi qui a la meilleure note xD**

 **Adeyyo : 1.5/10 Tu a... la pire note. Sorry... Mais c'est pas grave, J'AVAIS LA MÊME ! xDD**

 **Loupiote54 : 3/10, une des meilleure notes, bien joué, tu est deuxième xDD !**

 **Je crois que nous ne somme pas fais pour devenir Marine... MAIS ON S'EN FOU ! xDD**

* * *

Question 1) Tu peux embarquer quelque chose dans le monde de One Piece en rapport avec la musique et ton téléphone, c'est :

A) Tes écouteurs

B) Ton casque audio

C) Une enceinte (enceinte audio hien... J'sais pas si ça s'écris pareil xDD)

D) Autre

 **...**

Question 2) Tu est seul(e) dans une forêt sauvage sachant que tu ne sais même pas si il y a des bestioles dangereuses... la nuit va bientôt tomber, tu fait quoi en premier ?

A) Une cabane dans les arbres à la ASL (Comme celle de Ace, Luffy et Sabo)

B) Aller chercher la bouffe

C) Chercher un village

D) Autre

 **...**

Question 3) Tu voudrais t'incruster dans quel arc, sachant que tu ne pourra en vivre qu'un seul ? A la fin de l'arc, tu disparaitra...

A) Les Îles Célestes

B) A Fusha, lorsque Luffy est encore enfant

C) A Dressrosa

D) Autre

 **...**

Question 4) A Alabasta, tu peux rencontrer un personnage de ton choix. Ça serait qui ?

A) Ace

B) Crocodile

C) Barbe Noire (N'oublions pas qu'il y avait été aperçu, ce connard)

D) Autre

 **...**

Question 5) Tu peux voir un perso hyper badass, ça serais qui ? (Dans ces quatre personnes, pas plus !)

A) Doflamingo

B) Crocodile

C) Trafalgar D Law

D) Shanks

 **...**

Question 6) Tu fais un câlin à ...?

A) Bepo

B) Chopper

C) ... Kuma ? xD

D) Autre

 **...**

Question 7) Tu peux faire la FÊÊÊÊTEUUUUh sur un bateau avec l'équipage de ton choix, ça serait ?

A) Avec l'équipage de Shanks

B) Avec l'équipage de Luffy

C) Avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche

D) Autre

 **...**

Question 8) Tu peux jeter un sort démoniaque à quelqu'un, ça serait qui et quoi ?

A) Le sort d'avoir le hoquet dès que tu doit être intimidant pour Barbe Noire

B) Le sort d'imiter un chiwawa dès que tu doit parler devant une foule pour Akainu

C) Le sort de se taper la tête contre un poteau dès que quelqu'un que t'aime pas te regarde pour César

D) Autre

 **...**

Question 9) Tu peux envoyer une photo de ton "séjour" dans One Piece à tes amis, ta famille ou autres pour bien les faire jalouser (#SadiquexDD) tu prend quoi en photo ?

A) La mer

B) Luffy et les autres

C) L'échafaud de Gol D Roger

D) Autre

 **...**

Question 10) Tu est dans One Piece et tu peux aller 1 fois sur Internet pendant 1 heure, tu faire quoi ?

A) Tu regarde l'actualité Instagram en envoyant quelques MP à tes potes

B) Tu va sur Youtube

C) Tu appelle tes parents et tes autres proches

D) Autre

* * *

 **Voilaaa ^^ Au faites, pour s'eux qui lisent aussi les "appuierez vous sur le bouton, version On Piece", vous avez du voir pourquoi je postais un peu moins régulièrement... Je prépare une petite Fanfiction sur One Piece ! Ça sera une Arc en plus, disons ^^ ! Mes idées se construisent petit à petit mais je peux toujours pas vous donner le résumé, il n'est pas encore fait...**

 **J'ai aussi un info importante, j'arrête cette histoire... vous pouvez aller voir pourquoi dans le dernier chapitre de "appuierez vous sur le bouton" je m'excuse de ne plus pouvoir continuer.**

 **Malgré ça, mon histoire tiens toujours ^^ alors... à bientôt : ))**


End file.
